


Off to the Races

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, drunk drive
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim got drunk. McCoy drove him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the Races

伦纳德.麦考伊用一种非常缓慢的速度震荡地着手中的玻璃烧瓶，两百毫升蓝盈盈的溶液在实验室的紫外灯下流转着瘆人的冷光。两米之外有一台真空保育床，控制灯有节奏地嘀嗒闪烁，透明铝罩子下躺着一具森冷的安多利人解剖标本，弯曲的触角硬邦邦地翘在无菌真空中。

周遭的消毒水味儿钻进麦考伊的鼻子里，惹得他一边屏住呼吸，一边不停地收缩着鼻翼。该死的，他讨厌外星解剖学，就算通过死记硬背可以对付笔试，他还得一次次下实验室动手处理五颜六色的外星死尸。进学院的第一年时，他还被实验课助教逼迫着处理掉了三盆解剖遗弃物；在那个噩梦般的下午之后，他再也没吃过炖鱼，或者类似的滑溜溜的肉类。

万般不幸中倒是有那么一点幸运——外星解剖学这学期就能结课了，也就是说，只需加班加点突击一下动手技能，再加上也许存在的好运大爆发，他就能一次性过关，还能给成绩单上添一个不低于“A”的等级。不过这也解释了为什么他会在大晚上还呆在阴森森的尸体堆里忙活，困得要命，同时接受着消毒气体妙不可言的熏陶。安排医学院实践考试时间表的家伙一定持有对暗中折磨人的过分兴趣，所以才让一拨未来的救死扶伤者苦苦挣扎，还是在别的院系早已摆脱了期末考试阴影的时候！麦考伊倒不是对大联欢派对有什么向往——那是吉姆的领域。无论如何，熬过这一周，就能和这一干外星劳什子说拜拜了。他放假后要做的第一件事就是好好泡个澡冲掉这股倒霉的消毒水的馊——“滴滴滴！”

——味。

白大褂口袋里传来了通讯器的提示音，扁平的小盒子抵在他的胯骨上面震个不停。与此同时他还抓着满手的瓶瓶罐罐，面前的操作台上又堆满了pH试纸，草绿色的纸条撕得到处都是，叫他没地方搁烧瓶。在手忙脚乱地找到烧瓶架之前，口袋里的通讯器停止了吵闹。可是仅仅几秒之后，它又不依不饶地开始了第二轮骚扰。谁会在接近午夜的时候来干扰一个加班的（同时也是困倦的、易怒的）医学生？麦考伊想不出第二个回答。他最终拧好瓶塞，把它夹在它该在的位置，扯开橡胶手套，然后抽出通讯器，用最能体现情绪的力道甩开了翻盖，瞧也不瞧来电显示，就朝着送话口大声地质问了起来。

“除非在酒吧械斗里丢了一片脾脏，吉姆，我想不出来你能搞出什么急事非要我来挽袖子解决！”

通讯器传来了另一端的喧嚣。城市的风声，降噪的音响，夹杂着车轮高频运转摩擦出来的白噪音，还有一道快活的喊叫。“Bones！你在哪里！我去接你！”

天哪，这个混蛋在哪儿呢？麦考伊心头掠过一阵不安。他不是该在某个吵吵闹闹的公共场所享受着酒精和舞女吗？且不管那些东西是否安全合法，至少不会把吉姆送上急速滚动的车轮，像只没头苍蝇一样到处找妈妈！

“我在解剖室磨刀子，你又见鬼的在哪里？别告诉我今晚你喝了多少，把车停下来，然后把地址坐标发给我！”

“你是要来找我吗？好呀！我马上就到你的实验楼了！快下来，给你看一个超级辣眼的妞！”吉姆的声音泛着晕乎乎的齁甜味儿，仿佛喝下的威士忌都酿在了舌根，让他没法伸直舌头说出一句理直条顺的话。说完之后他还顺着余音发出了一声鼻音浓重的傻笑，转而用上了一种低沉神秘的沙哑语调，“我发誓，Bones，你会爱死她的。”

麦考伊使劲地克制着翻白眼的念头，“不管你卷入了什么惊世骇俗的罗曼史，现在，给我停车。你血液酒精浓度百分百超标，不想把车开下金门大桥就老老实实听我的！”

吉姆在通讯器的另一端撅起嘴。“猜你永远不知道我对美丽女士的体贴程度，我怎么会那样对待她！好了Bones，我听你的，我停车，但你得下楼。看看楼下！”

麦考伊依言走向实验室的通风窗口，一只手将通讯器举在耳边，另一只手的指尖拨开了百叶窗的横条，从缝隙中朝外望去。实验楼下一如既往地空荡，除了照明用的节能路灯，一切都黑暗安宁。麦考伊刚要张嘴质问，突然间，他听到了远方传来的异响，像是一阵飓风从地平线外的山谷卷了过来。正当他确认了这不是幻听的时候，一道鲜艳的影子飞速地窜进了他的视线——宽阔的主干道从远处的医学院大门一直延伸到实验楼下，车位像叶脉一样分支于两侧，一辆红跑车流畅地转弯、倒退，稳稳地泊在了靠近楼前的平地上。从十五楼的高度俯视下去，一颗金色的脑袋正从铁黑的头盔下显露出来。

医生根本没有多余的时间去琢磨吉姆的奇思妙想。他飞快地跑到保育床边上重新设置参数，把预备模式调回储藏模式，然后拧着眉头扭头望了望那瓶调成浅蓝的半成品。犹豫几秒，他最终认命一般地长叹一声，伸手把它丢进了废品试剂处理管道。

在接下来的一分钟里他使尽了这把老骨头能调用的最大马力，冲出实验室，徒劳地重复戳电梯按钮。直到电梯门第二次在背后阖上，他才停止了对这块巴掌大的操控面板不停的折磨。麦考伊听到自己鞋底和实验楼一楼大厅的大理石地面清脆的敲击声，他在用一种不可思议的百米冲刺速度向外跑去，向吉姆和他该死的新跑车跑去——用ID卡刷开安保门之后，麦考伊看到了那个天天折磨他的混蛋，以及他得意的笑容。

跃入眼帘的是倚在敞篷车车门上的吉姆。他一条手腕上挂着银黑相间的头盔，远远地举起来朝医生摆了摆。“Bones，你怎么才下来！快点快点，我们还能赶上下一局！”

“下一局什么？”麦考伊气喘吁吁地跑到吉姆身边，胳膊肘架在车身上，弯下身花了许久才理顺呼吸。一抬头，他望见吉姆近距离逼近的绯红色脸蛋，在一丛被头盔压得东歪西倒的金发映衬之下，他的两团腮肉像是塞了灯泡的红布兜。

“当然是打赌！你瞧她！”吉姆用一种轻柔又莽撞的力度拍了拍胳膊依靠之下的鲜红跑车，“我半个小时掐从工程系的罗素那里赢来了她。看看，她多美。”

麦考伊恨不得直接把他摇醒，一针管的醒酒剂也许更有效。但他的药箱在十五层楼之上呢，所以他能做的只是把醉醺醺的胡闹鬼从车门边扯开，打开副驾驶一边的门，再把吉姆一把塞进了座椅里。接着他绕过车头，从另一端钻进了驾驶座位里。

“嘿！Bones！穿着白大褂可不能开车！你的教练没说过吗？”吉姆手舞足蹈地反抗着扑到他身上系安全带的麦考伊，“这是我的车，得由我来开！”

“那也得是在你脑子清楚的时候！想被吊销驾照吗？”麦考伊严厉地大声指责。要不是吉姆说，他都没发现自己依然套着实验室用的医务白袍，只好三卷两卷把袍子下摆叠进上衣，然后给自己也拴上安全带。“安全帽呢？”

吉姆把自己的头盔扔进麦考伊怀里，“这个你戴，”他伸手从胸前口袋里取下一只防风镜挂在了耳朵上，在两片墨晶晶的镜片后面飞了飞眉。跑车引擎启动的时候他发出了讶异的惊叫，“Leonard，这车不对劲！”

“怎么了？”

“刚才我开的时候声音不是这样的！现在怎么一点声音都没有？”

麦考伊瘪了瘪嘴，“你指的是没有发出发动机濒临颠坏的动静？拜托，就算她是你赢来的，也得试试用一种温柔的方法来开啊！”他腾出一只手调了调头盔的位置，“该死的，吉姆！按你脑袋尺寸定制的头盔没一个人戴着合适。”

“你在谴责我头大？”吉姆在一边用模模糊糊的语调伤心地回敬，“或者说是在嫉妒我？”

“嫉妒你头的尺寸？”【1】

突然间吉姆发出得意的诡笑，“当然是我的车！当然也不排出你嫉妒我的尺寸，无论什么头……”

麦考伊顿时觉得自己的脑袋字面意思上的大了几圈，吉姆什么时候才能忘掉半年前的那件窘事？“停止满嘴跑火车，闭嘴，我们回家。”

吉姆哼哼几声算是答应，可是随即又弹跳起来，“我们不是要去继续玩吗？这才几点，回去干什么？”

麦卡伊一边专注地盯着前方的路况，虽然路上基本没有什么别的车辆，一边调出车载全息时钟，“不得不遗憾地通知你，已经凌晨一点钟了，好孩子该去做梦了。不管你从小是不是好孩子，既然你没准备在哪个火辣外星人家过夜，就得在太阳出来前躺平了睡觉。”

“我一直都是好孩子。”吉姆忽然不再软趴趴地倒在坐垫里，而是直起腰版，左臂弯撑在座椅背上，手心托起脸颊，向麦考伊吹出一个酒味浓郁的飞吻，“我听薇奥娜的话，山姆和弗兰克叫我干什么，我就干什么。我从来不让大人操心。”

“那你倒是别让我二十四小时吃不好睡不好？”麦考伊在挡风玻璃后张嘴大声咆哮。

“用不着那么大声，Bones……”吉姆突然咧开嘴露出愚蠢的笑容，“你有没有想过，我活着就是老天故意想让你操心？”他凑上麦考伊的肩头，用故意压低的嗓音隔着头盔在他耳边轻轻加上一句，“或者，一旦遇见你，我就没法安安生生当个好孩子？”

麦考伊任凭他胡言乱语，想要一把轻轻松松地把这只粘人的章鱼拨到一边，可是吉姆像是遇热化在他肩头的软糕，不肯听话地把自己晾到一边去。他甚至伸出一只胳膊揽住麦考伊裹着白大褂的后腰，把自己酒醉发烫的脸颊搁在麦考伊凉爽的宽厚肩头上降温。

“嘿，吉姆，我还在开车呢！”麦考伊奋力地想把吉姆抖到一边去，在眼睛锁定前路的同时，弯着手肘拍打着吉姆的脸巴子，“醒醒，这是三藩市的高速通道，不是你老家河畔镇的牛车道！”

吉姆在麦考伊的肩头露出一个晕乎乎的笑容。“好，好，我们回去。”他倒塌在座椅上的软垫中，浮出做梦般的表情，“Bones，我们回哪里？”

“你的宿舍，和俄罗斯小鬼合用的那间。”

“你呢？”

麦考伊闷声闷气地在安全帽下回答道，“把你安顿上床，我就回实验室继续倒腾呗。”

“不行，你必须陪我睡。”吉姆把挡风镜掀到头顶，弯起指节一下下叩击着车门的侧面，“你搬出去之后还没陪我睡过。”

“说得好像你缺床伴似的。”麦考伊使用了一种不屑一顾的语气。“不像你们学指挥和工程的幸运笨蛋，我还要杀掉一大串复习清单，才能休息。所以省省吧，别打算着把我拐上床。”

“我本来打算带你去玩，把你兜给那群损友瞧瞧，现在看来以后也没有机会了。”吉姆撅起嘴，脑袋上浅色的软毛被挡风墨镜压住，在迎面风下一刻也不停歇地噗啦啦乱飞。“八年级的时候也是这样。”

“什么样？被人踹了屁股？”

“不不不不不，我约了爱荷华最好看的女生，可到了舞会上她只跟最有钱的男孩跳舞。”

“你也很好看，为什么不也找个有钱的男孩儿出去兜风？我穷得叮当响，娶不起你这样的芭比娃娃。”麦考伊可劲儿地挖苦道。“难道是因为神仙教母没给你变辆南瓜马车？”

“你正开着南瓜马车呢。可是已经过了十二点，它还没变回南瓜，所以你带回家的是真正的公主。谁让我这么爱你。”吉姆说完，把撅起的嘴唇在麦考伊的脸庞上湿漉漉地亲了一口，好像一点儿也不困扰把自己比喻成姑娘。“好吧，它才是公主。漂亮的完美的车都是公主。”

“还有飞船。”

“对，还有飞船。”吉姆抬起头，眼神涣散地聚集起一汪微笑，瞳孔里接纳下点点星光，“没有谁能比她更美。”

“你们订婚了吗？”麦考伊在他耳畔不冷不热地说。

“几乎。就差那么一点点。她还没梳妆打扮完毕呢。”吉姆嘿嘿笑道，“你放心，她会变成我永远的情人。我可以厮守她到死，星舰总部司令的头衔也别想诱惑走我。”

“你为什么不直接闯到船坞劫船跑人呢？”

吉姆松弛的瞳孔在思索中变得稍许集中了片刻，最终他挑选好了自己的答案。“因为我要带你上去啊，Bones，还有其他所有我关心的人。不管你喜不喜欢太空，我都会到那里去。而且你猜怎么着？我知道，只要我去了那里，你肯定也会跟着过去，陪我观看各种各样神奇的世界，红色的黄色的翠色的星球。除非我是一名星舰舰长，我可没办法一直把你捆在身边，你瞧，你会被困在我身边，日复一日操碎心肝，想想就——”

“——像地狱一样。还要面对各种叫不上名字的太空细菌，脚踏到哪儿流感就跟到哪儿。”麦考伊的脸藏在头盔下面，谁都没法看到他现在纠结或者涨红的脸庞。该死，吉姆，你的嘴怎么就不能歇歇。我刚刚好像开过了一个路口！”

 

End 

注释【1】：ST11官小里开小林丸批斗会之前McCoy说“没人能造出一个能装得下你的头的太空服。”不管比喻的话，头大是派拉蒙的官设，不是派派的错Ô_ô


End file.
